


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the prompt sent to me on tumblr: Will/Alana happy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“This is it?” Said Alana, sounding pleased and mildly giddy as she clamored out of the car to face the old house with its salt-silvered wood and glass doors and windows reflecting the red light of sunset. The smell of salty air was deliciously dizzying as she breathed it deeply in, letting the aroma and the warm wind wash over her completely.

“This is it.” Will said, slamming the car door and coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. The sinking sun and vivid clouds shined a warm orange light on their faces. He, too, attempted meekly to mask his excitement.

They had arrived at Sugarloaf Key. The decision to move out to Florida was made on a whim, a thrilling one that they'd found themselves pleasantly surprised to be actually going through with. Will had said half jokingly that nothing bad could happen in a place named something so ridiculously jovial like Sugarloaf Key, though he knew all too well that horrific things could happen anywhere. Alana teased that it sounded like they were moving to Candyland rather than an actual island.

“Remind me again,” She said, leaning back and pressing her weight against him, “how far away are we from Jack Crawford and the FBI?”

He grinned, pretending to calculate. “Three states...a bit of ocean...thousands and thousands of miles away.”

She let out a delighted laugh. “That’s going to take some getting used to.“ He laughed too, the sound climbing effortlessly up his throat. “It will. But we have time.” She turned her face back to meet his and he gives her a kiss, slow and lazy, as if to emphasize the fact.

Eventually he pulls back, gazing into her sweet face dusted with light, and brushing his lips to her ear, he whispers: “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Red Dragon trivia in case you haven't read the book or need to refresh your memory: Sugarloaf Key is where Will actually ends up living in book canon with his wife, Molly (who I have obviously shamelessly replaced with Alana here).


End file.
